The Truth Revealed
by Eternalight
Summary: Back in the Fire Nation, Zuko returns to the Dragon Bone Catacombs, but he was unaware he would find something that would change his life completely...


_This is another older fan fiction that I never really got around to uploading, because I forgot this account was still alive. Anyhow, this contains some heavy **URSROH**. If you don't ship the following, please just keep your theories and ship bashings to yourself, because I ship what I want to. :P_

_(Avatar and it's characters don't belong to me. Just Bryke and Nick.)_

_--_

A cry of terror rang out from the Dragon Bone Catacombs, a place long forgotten by the royal family, even most of the Fire Nat

A cry of terror rang out from the Dragon Bone Catacombs, a place long forgotten by the royal family, most of the Fire Nation even. He had not known what gotten into his mind to venture below into the darkness once more. _Maybe I believe Azula far too easily._ He thought back, he recalled when his sister made the simple suggestion where the sages kept the history of the family,

"Everything you could possible think of about our family lies in secret there, Zuzu, maybe you should check it out, who knows what you'll find…" Came her voice in the dead of night, as the prince seemed, once again, lost within his torn thoughts. _The perfect time to take advantage of me…_For what reason would he have going back there again? He had already learned more about his family then he wanted to, after the shock with Avatar Roku--

"I bet they have hidden thousands of files down there about mother…" More trickery, and even more mind games. And yet his own curiosity for learning more about his beloved mother's past, overpowered his own common sense about Azula. How little of that it may be.

The place was dusty, old and run down, even so it did not take the Prince long to find handfuls of deserted scrolls on Princess Ursa's early life, when she first came to the Fire Nation Palace. Hours past before Zuko found anything of interest. He constantly threw down scroll after scroll in frustration, before a singed piece of black paper broke apart from one of the oldest chapters. _How…strange,_ He thought in a confused matter, the page was worn out, and crumbling even as he held it in his grasp. It was clearly burned, but still manageable to deceiver. _It's almost like some deliberately wanted to destroy it. More thoughts flashed within his mind of why._

The chapter was about Ursa's first days at the palace, or from what he could tell, and it spoke of how she was utterly lost in the flood of the royal family, Prince Ozai especially. Having been arranged to marry him, she had found that her future husband was, more or less cold when it came to showing his love. _Oh great, it's just another history everyone already knows._ Zuko shrugged, this was getting him nowhere. His eyesight hovered down near the bottom, where his Uncle's name was half burned. _Why would Uncle's name be here if this is about—_His thoughts were stripped from him, he wasn't aware of where this would lead him.

_"Prince Iroh became close friends with Ursa; he took it upon himself to be her guide in the capital. She felt safe beside him, as he had a peaceful nature about him, more so then Ozai. It wasn't until later that their relationship developed into something... stronger. Over time, Ursa, now baring the title of Princess, gave birth to a healthy son who was named Zuko. Ozai beamed with pride when he received this news, he now had an heir to the throne. However, the Prince was in a war meeting that evening and was in no condition to leave to see his son, so he demanded that his older brother would go in his place. _

_Ozai never gave thought to the fact that his son was not his to begin with. As Ursa watched him grow from a young child, she however knew the truth; the truth that could have both of them killed instantly if Ozai ever came to know, that Prince Zuko was General's Iroh's child."_

Zuko dropped the scroll in an instant he read the final sentence, his eyes widening with each passing moment, and a scream that rattled the very depths of the catacombs. His Uncle Iroh, the one that stood by him since the beginning, who watched over him through difficult times, the scarring, banishment, all the troubles he's went through,_ It all makes sense now!! _Was his_ father._


End file.
